Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style)
CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Merida (Brave) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in The Two Princesses.jpg|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:CheerLoyalProudAdventureKidzoneVortex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG